Lumi: Battlefield
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU. Lucas and Sami love story. One shot


A/N: I've been wanting to write at least a one shot of Lucas and Sami of Days. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Days of our Lives.

Sami Brady has had it. She only went out with Austin to make Lucas jealous. She and Lucas have known each other for years, and share a son, Will Horton. They argue all the time, but whenever they needed each other, they always have each other's back. Sami was always in love with Lucas, especially when he arrived to take her to the dance dressed in his military school uniform. She nicknamed him "General" and dreamt of the day she could be the General's lady. He didn't seem to notice her, just her sister Carrie Brady..it was ALWAYS Carrie. Every guy wanted Carrie. And Lucas's mother, Kate "The HBIC" Roberts, wanted her precious Lucas or Austin with Carrie.

Why did love have to be a Battlefield? Why did Sami always have to fight and scheme to be noticed. Sami wiped tears away as she sat in the park on a swing lost in thought. She didn't hear someone approach.

?: Sami, what are you doing here?

Sami: Lucas, what do you want? Clearly you can see I want to be alone.

Lucas: Bitchy Sami as usual.

Sami: I am NOT a Bitch, and why do you care? Shouldn't you be chasing after Carrie aka " Little Miss Perfect".

Lucas: What is your problem? Carrie is far from perfect. I know she wants Austin.

Sami: No one wants me, Sami. Always Carrie.

Lucas: I don't want you to be Carrie. But you could be kinder especially for Will, our son.

Sam: So now you insult my parenting skills? You know what? I don't need this. Stay away from me.

Lucas: SAMANTHA JEAN BRADY...

Sami ran off in tears.

Lucas followed Sami. If only she knew how much he cares. Yes Sami is difficult to deal with. But maybe that is something that keeps pulling them together and not just for their son. Lucas knocked on the door, and noticed the door slightly open and heard someone crying.

Lucas: Sami, what's wrong? Are you crying?

Sami: Lucas Get out of here! Leave me alone!

Lucas: Stop it! I'm the one person who cares about you the most. A beautiful girl shouldn't cry. I love you, Sami.

Sami: Ha ha very funny.

Lucas sighed, and went to the radio. "Dance with me?" he asked.

Sami was about to answer, when she was pulled into Lucas's arms.

"Battlefield"

Don't try to explain your mind

I know what's happening here

One minute it's love and suddenly

It's like a battle-field

One word turns into a

Why is it the smallest things that tear us down

My world's nothing when you're gone

I'm out here without a shield

Can't go back now

Both hands tied behind my back for nothing

Oh no

These times when we climb so fast to fall again

Why we gotta fall for it now

I never meant to start a war

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

[repeat]

Why does love always feel like

Can't swallow our pride,

Neither of us wanna raise that flag

If we can't surrender

then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no

Both hands tied behind my back with nothing

(nothing)

Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again

I don't wanna fall for it now

I never meant to start a war

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for

Why does love always feel like ...

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

[repeat]

I guess you better go and get your armor

(get your armor)

Get your armor (get your armor)

I guess you better go and get your armor

(get your armor)

Get your armor (get your armor)

I guess you better go and get your

We could pretend that we are friends tonight

And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright

Cause baby we don't have to fight

And I don't want this love to feel like

A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,

Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),

A battlefield (oh), a battlefield

I guess you better go and get your armor

I never meant to start a war (start a war)

You know I never wanna hurt you

Don't even know what we're fighting for

(fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like ...

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

[repeat]

I guess you better go and get your armor

(get your armor)

Get your armor (get your armor)

I guess you better go and get your armor

(get your armor)

Get your armor (get your armor)

[slowly fade]

Why does love always feel like

(whooaa ooow)

Why does love always feel like

(whooaa ooow)

A battlefield, a battlefield..

[(whooaa ooow) throughout to end]

I never meant to start a war

Don't even know what we're fighting for

I never meant to start a war

Don't even know what we're fighting for

(whooaa ooow)

[fade out]

Lucas dipped Sami, gazing into her beautiful blue eyes. He leaned in and they passionately kissed. That turned into a full on make out session.

Lucas: I love you Sami. Be mine?

Sami: I love you too. Always yours General...

Lucas smiled, picked her up bridal style. "I think we're going to be okay Mrs. Lucas Horton.."

Sami: We will be more than okay...

*kisses*

Sami: oh Lucas...

A/N: Hope you liked this...Read &amp; Review...

Lumi forever!


End file.
